


【晗芳】你以为捡了只猫

by sariel_CCJ



Category: DYS, 晗芳 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 晗芳 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariel_CCJ/pseuds/sariel_CCJ
Summary: 德云社OOC 个人设定都是我的！返祖兽人化+私人佣兵团 有部分类ABO设定。勿上升！勿上升！勿上升！不喜勿喷！谢绝借鉴！按人物出场介绍：郭霄汉：对外事务部门管理人，看似普通职员实则精英人士。孙九芳：软软糯糯小杀手。兽化返祖现象人之一。
Relationships: 晗芳, 郭霄汉/孙九芳
Kudos: 42





	【晗芳】你以为捡了只猫

郭霄汉最近下班都比较早，科室里的小姑娘们都盛传这位工作一丝不苟到木讷的科长多半是恋爱了。但实际上，郭霄汉每天下班都火急火燎回家的主要原因则是……家里来了个新成员，一只受伤的小猫。  
几天前的一个夜晚才出差回家的郭霄汉拖着旅行箱和疲惫不堪的身体才走到自己楼下，就听到了草丛中淅淅索索的微弱声音，本以为是流浪猫狗之类的想着这大冷天可不要冻死在外面。便生了恻隐之心，他也就这样意外得救下了这只全身是血奄奄一息的小花猫。  
郭霄汉家里本来就有三只猫，但不知道怎么了好像都并不怎么喜欢这只新来的小家伙。无奈他只能暂时把这只新来的小家伙安排在自己的房间。  
虽然身上的伤口很多但小猫却在郭霄汉给它清理伤口包扎时异常听话，就连他一个大男人看着都疼的伤口，这小猫却几乎都不会叫疼的样子只是安安静静的窝在郭霄汉的枕边，偶尔他半夜醒来时会发现小猫在自己怀中呼噜呼噜的睡着。原本郭霄汉只是以为或许自己是异常有猫缘得又多了只小猫时，一天晚上他却发现事情可并不是那么简单。  
郭霄汉所属的文件管理科室主要负责德云社对外的一些文件与法务类资料的汇总处理工作，也是德云社合法体现的重要机构。作为近几年逐渐起步的海外业务文件主要负责人，郭霄汉才解决了一个有关亚种小队造成小规模冲突的对外新闻通告发布并与政府相关部门达成解决方案共识后，疲惫不堪的回到家中倒头就睡着了，也不知道睡了多久，他似乎觉得什么温热的东西在舔他的脸颊。  
以为是他新捡到的小家伙，下意识抬手抚摸却并没有摸到小猫，而是什么更蓬松的东西……恍惚睁开双眼，他似乎看到了一个少年正匍在自己身上。一头蓬蓬松松的微卷发丝难掩一双清秀的眉目与消瘦却透着几分柔美的赤|裸身体，身后还来回甩这一条猫咪一样的尾巴。  
尾巴？！  
“呐，老汉。你要我怎么谢谢你救了我呢？”朦胧月光下，少年微微勾起唇角。那双如同猫科动物一般的淡金色双眸是那么动人心魄。  
那夜的记忆，之后一直都在郭霄汉的脑海深处挥之不去，就如同春日午后回廊下的一场美梦。梦中似是山岚间的清新植物香气中又裹挟着丝丝诱人的甜蜜花香，吸引着人去找寻那隐藏在层层迷雾后仅只生长在山巅的那朵芬芳花朵。就如同猫咪喜欢窝在他怀中一样，少年在他怀中也是那么柔软乖巧，情动的时候毛茸茸的尾巴还会环上自己的手臂。  
被他破|开身体时纤细的腰肢会一抖一抖的连同漂亮的耳朵都会一激灵。少年带着哭腔的索求在他耳畔就如同最美妙的曲子，让他不自觉得失了平日里的理智与沉稳。肌肤相亲的触感甚至让他生了就此沉迷下去的想法。  
只是梦总是短暂的，那梦中的少年人也如同着冬夜中第一场落雪一般，梦醒之时早已消失不见了。  
他的家中就像从来没有生活过那样一只受过伤的小猫一样，他也如同失去了什么最重要的记忆一般，再想不起那个月光下眼眸迷离的少年究竟是长得什么样子，只是留下了一些午夜里隐约芳香的记忆。  
*****************************  
一周后，  
郭霄汉接到了有关专门配合NO.07小组人员审核评估任务。  
“这也……怎么也归我们管吗？”看着正式文件郭霄汉一脸茫然。  
“本来呢，这种事情是不用你来参与的。但我觉得你上一次处理亚种突发事件的表现很好，所以我建议高老师让你参与到这次审核评估中。”站在郭霄汉面前的男人整齐的短寸头带着一副他平日里不太常带的圆框眼镜，显得斯文有礼。  
但郭霄汉还是有些犹豫，虽然他很清楚德云社真正业务是非法雇佣兵与相关训练，但在这座混乱的城市中它这样的存在反而能够相互制约不作为的政府与混乱不堪的黑帮。但上一次有关亚种事件的处理完全属于突发事件，他也从未想过真正接触有关执行部队，特别是最近他才知道的有关德云社对于返祖亚种的收容其实可能要比对外公布的数量大得多，这也让他更加不太想再接触这类有关返祖亚种的事物处理。  
“栾总局，我……”  
“你先别急的拒绝，先看看后面的资料。明天有一个医疗部门主持的报告会议，你可以去旁听一下再决定要不要接受。我和那边已经打了招呼。”栾云平先一步将通行证件放在了桌子的文件上一并推到了郭霄汉面前。  
看着不容拒绝的架势，郭霄汉心理明白这是栾云平对他这个直属下级最大限度的礼让，这个任务他没有权利拒绝。  
“我明白了。”

第二日清早，  
郭霄汉第一次踏入了这座戒备森严的训练基地。迎接他的是医疗部门的李九春医生。李医生本是有关返祖类研究的权威医疗人物也不知道怎么了就成了德云社的成员之一，现在想来可能也和大量收留稀有返祖亚种有关吧。  
“我还以为高老师和我开玩笑呢，没想到你真的愿意来。”礼貌的握手后，李九春引领着郭霄汉一边走一边说道。  
“怎么会，这样的机会也是非常难得的。我怎么好错过呢。”礼貌的微笑着，郭霄汉非常懂得如何掩饰自己。  
推了推无框眼镜“的确，必定有关返祖现象的研究在外界看来还没有一个权威机构能够主导。”李九春之前对于返祖现象的研究论文他曾经看过，比起常见的兽化情况，他更多的研究论文是关于稀有返祖情况演化与亚种出现研究的。而这类研究多半需要更大的人力物力支持，无疑德云社是一个很好的选择。  
“直到今天有关返祖兽化现象的研究也并没有一个很好的定论。况且政府的限制法案不也是一直在修改吗。”虽然他对这种现象的了解并不多，但之前他处理过的突发事件，就是NO.07小队中的一名成员。那种情况他的确也很难想象其他组织能够很好的解决。  
“看来高老师主意您参与的确是很正确的选择。”这中立客观的答案显然让李九春也很满意。  
“您过誉了，我必定也只是个外行人。”郭霄汉很清楚这类研究其实多半都是非法的，虽然他非常不愿意参与到这类事件中，但也并没有什么办法拒绝这样的安排。  
可郭霄汉内心最担忧的事情还是发生了。还是那么猝不及防得就发生了……

午后的冬日阳光并不是那么暖和，他在一棵树下邂逅了一个白衣少年。  
孙九芳，NO.07的最新特招成员。虽然各方面素质都很出色综合考核应该问题不大，但因为前一阵子受伤而错过了一些文科的培训，NO.07的孟处长就想麻烦郭霄汉给他开个小灶。必定之前郭霄汉处理的那起突发事件也是NO.07的队员，给了外出的孟处长太好的印象。  
看来凡事也不能做的太好。  
郭霄汉这么想着不由得内心想要叹气，却一低头正好瞥见了坐在自己写字台前认真写着笔记的少年人。  
少年的睫毛很长，皮肤也很白皙透着几分只属于少年人的粉嫩稚气。他听自己给他讲作为内部文档要求流程和报告要怎么写这样枯燥的内容，都会很集中认真的写笔记，偶尔还会问一些重点问题。无疑就如同李九春给他的资料一样，孙九芳的各方面资质都很好。  
只是郭霄汉不太明白，一个日常随便找个人就能在总部补习的东西干嘛还要孙九芳离开总部跟在他身边全天候的学习？  
“那个……九芳，李医生有说你的伤还没有痊愈，睡这里要不要紧？要不你……”住进自己家的孙九芳被他临时安排在了只有一张单人床的书房。  
“没事的，郭先生。我的伤……没有关系的。”他慌忙抬头下意识直起的身体有些往后退。  
郭霄汉不知怎么得原本有一段距离靠在窗边给他讲解的自己也会条件反射般的想要拉住他似得身体前倾。  
“那就好，有什么不舒服的地方一定要告诉我。或者你需要什么？我……”意识到自己忽然这么说有些唐突的郭霄汉连忙补充道。  
孙九芳忽然打断了郭霄汉“没关系的，我真的没事儿……”又马上低头躲避二人不经意间的视线相交。  
这种情况其实让郭霄汉多少有点无奈，虽然他们两个现在住在一个屋檐下也算是服从命令，但总觉得孙九芳似乎是有些紧张或者说是畏惧与他接触的样子，总让他觉得这就好像是忽然换了环境的什么小动物一样。  
收回视线郭霄汉不由得想起来，他那天在总部旁听报告会议时李九春提到过的返祖兽化的某些动物习性也会在人类时也有所体现的理论。这样躲着他的感觉就好像和家里的三只猫在躲着孙九芳一样。  
“你叫我名字或者霄汉就好了……不用这么……”郭霄汉试着建议。  
“孟处长说，麻烦您教我东西应该叫您老师或者先生。”孙九芳依旧很恭敬的想和他保持距离。  
轻叹了口气合上手里的文件“九芳，我这样叫你。你也可以不要叫我老师或者先生吗？”走到桌旁俯身将孙九芳的转椅拉离桌子转向自己。  
赫然被男人困在阴影下孙九芳显然整个身体都僵硬了，过了许久低着头的他点了点头。他似乎是真的怕这个男人一般都不再敢与郭霄汉视线相交。  
无奈的郭霄汉也只得轻轻抚摸他的头“今天就先学到这里吧，我要出门一下。”起身准备离开，他还不能太着急。  
可孙九芳却忽然拉住了他的衣角“我等你……”努力的小声说道。  
这让郭霄汉不由得心脏一紧，俯身吻上了孙九芳的额头。  
那一刻，少年蓬松发间的芳香令他感到那么的熟悉。

总部基地档案室，  
“我就知道你会来找他的资料。”李九春似是早就等候多时一般。  
“我只是觉得，事出必有因。想拖我下水应该不会那么简单。”可能没有人会想到平日里无声无息恪守本分的郭科长会私自进入机密档案室。  
耸耸肩李九春越发觉得这人的确比想象中有趣“行吧，别折腾了。你要找的东西都在这里了。跟我来吧。”  
打开资料“孙九芳在入社前的资料都被抹除了，你就不用费劲找了。”李九春将郭霄汉带离了监视区域。在安全通道死角将资料交给了他。  
“为什么要给我？”郭霄汉很警觉。他不相信有人会这么好心。他私自进入机密档案室就已经是严重违规操作了，被告发的话可能会小命不保也说不定。  
站在楼梯下点燃一根烟“我知道你朋友的事情，虽然这样说不太好。但在我个人看来这样误杀的悲剧总是有办法改变的。至于我为什么要给你那孩子的资料……”轻叹了口气，李九春沉默了许久似乎是下了很大的决心。  
“就当是我还你个人情。好好对那孩子，别再忘记了。”挥了挥手李九春转身消失在了楼梯尽头 。

返祖兽化现象是在最近二三十年才逐渐被承认的一种现象。现在普遍认为属于进化过程中隐性DNA序列存在非猿人物种所造成的返祖现象，当然也有人认为猿人进化理论从一开始就是一个误区，兽化现象的出现恰好证明了这一点。总之有关学术的争论这几十年来就一直没有停过，而人们的生活总是要继续。  
由于法案的限制与医疗识别的落后很多返祖兽化现象并不被理解，特别是一些大型猛兽类的兽化情况，一度发生过太多恶意拐卖交易和误伤甚至误杀事件。  
郭霄汉就正好是多年前一次误杀事件的受害人之一。被误杀的返祖当事人是他的同窗好友，之前从没有表现过返祖情况，但一个大活人突然变成了巨型鳄鱼在大学的夏季主题活动上，这造成的恐慌可想而知。而当地警方采取的解决方法就是第一时间射杀动物平息恐慌。  
这件事也间接造成了今天的郭霄汉对于返祖兽化的情况都会本能避而远之的生存之道，以至于对他了解不深的人都会忽视郭霄汉不仅仅是个翻译官，同时还是之后推进了对于返祖人类权益保护基本条例法案的重要推进人之一。

*****************************  
午夜时分，屋里没有开灯。孙九芳窝在郭霄汉床边的地毯上睡着了。因为床边立着那把他给自己弹过的吉他。瘦弱的少年身体蜷缩成了一团像小猫一样。  
实际上，孙九芳也的确是只“猫”。只是他的品种学名应该叫：野生豹猫。这座城市中已经极为稀有的一种动物，他十岁时高烧不退而引发了，第一次发生返祖兽化变成了一只猫。当时家人惊惧之下把还是豹猫形态昏迷的他卖给了来讨债的黑市贩子。等他恢复人形时以被带到了这座陌生的城市。也不知道是幸运还是不幸他很快就被转手抵债给了一个黑帮大头目的手里。在那个人的调教下他学会了生存的必要技能，杀人。自此之后活下来的孙九芳也就再没了感受这世间冷暖的心，作为一个优秀的杀手他可以不着痕迹的完成任务，但作为侦察兵他显然是轻敌了，被重伤后身体为求自保变回了豹猫的样子才勉强脱逃，本以为会就这么死在那么寒冷的冬夜里时，他却被这个男人救了。  
回到家中的郭霄汉若有所思的看着这只睡在地上的小猫，他看了李九春给他的全部资料，伸手轻抚着少年人蓬松柔软的卷发，他终于明白了为什么在总部第一次见到孙九芳时会觉得那么熟悉，他身上的气味为什么会那么吸引自己。因为他就是那只受了伤被他带回家的小猫，就是那个雪夜里与自己有过肌肤之亲的少年。  
感觉到被抚摸的孙九芳迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，正对上郭霄汉看着他的温柔模样，顿时孙九芳条件反射般的挣扎起身就要逃。  
将想要逃走的孙九芳自背后抱住郭霄汉在他耳畔低声征求着“芳芳，别再走了好吗？”  
猛然被他拥入怀中的孙九芳慌乱下挣扎了几下抓开了床上被子。郭霄汉怕他伤到肩臂上的伤急忙卸了力却又怕他逃走得本能伸手抓住他的腰身，瞬间的慌乱后两人双双倒在了床上。  
“别，我……不要……你别……”被他困在身下的孙九芳双手遮挡双眼得小声嘤咛。  
“为什么，你到底在怕什么？”郭霄汉木明白，为什么他怕自己还要回来？明明想靠近自己却还是不承认。  
轻声抽噎着孙九芳慢慢移开了一点手仰望着这个男人焦虑的脸庞，月光柔和的光晕笼罩在他的身后，就如同他捡到自己的那个夜晚一样。他不懂得为什么这个男人能这么温柔善良的救了自己，那么一只满身鲜血泥垢随时都可能死掉的野猫，他为什么能那么温柔的不顾一切的把自己搂在怀中温暖，一直不停的说着安慰的话给一只猫。可也就是那时他闻到了郭霄汉身上的气味，野兽的本能告诉他就是这个男人，他无法离开的那个人。  
“我怕你会真的忘记我……我做不到……你身上有那个味道……我忘不掉……”泪水彻底模糊了他的视线，  
分开少年无力的双手，不容分说的吻上了他柔软的双唇。冲动的掠夺着怀中人的芳香，没了平日里的稳重与克制郭霄汉近乎疯狂的所求如同要将孙九芳马上拆吃入腹一般。  
胡乱退去孙九芳宽松的运动裤，起身借着月光看着已经瘫软在床上的少年，蓬松卷曲的头发散落在浅色的枕套上，绯红的眼角与脸颊还挂着泪痕的模样都是这样的触动他的心神。俯身轻吻去他眼角的氤氲一手握住孙九芳紧紧抓住自己白T恤的手。  
“芳芳，看着我。告诉我你闻到了什么？”将孙九芳搂入怀中他想知道那只小猫是不是也和自己一样。  
慢慢平复抽噎的孙九芳看着这个温柔男人的眉眼，往他怀里又蹭了蹭嗅了嗅他怀里的味道，伸头试探性的轻舔了舔他的脖颈。  
“温暖的味道……”或许是儿时的记忆或许是曾经获得过片刻温暖的记忆。  
这感觉孙九芳从来没有过，只是听人说过，返祖兽化的人选择对象也会如同野兽一样，更倾向于气味的直觉。  
疼惜得吻着孙九芳的额头郭霄汉清楚。这其实就是之前李九春报告中所提到的“野兽的直觉与哺乳类动物的嗅觉记忆”。也就是说这可能是只存在于他二人之间的牵绊。  
“芳芳，你还记得你之前问过我的话吗？”拂去他额头蓬乱的碎发，郭霄汉平复自己刚才的冲动。他要更加温柔的对待这只小猫，这只只属于他的小猫。  
整个人都被温暖的气息包围着孙九芳的心也逐渐放松了下来，身体不自觉的往郭霄汉的怀中钻，双眼迷蒙的看着这个男人。  
“之前？”  
一只手缓慢的探进他白T恤下摆轻柔得抚摸着他的身体，如同抚摸小猫时候的他一样“你问我要如何报答我救了你，我现在告诉你。”附身靠近他的耳畔，郭霄汉压低了声音。  
他的声音其实非常好听特别是在唱歌和在低语的时候，都会让孙九芳毫无抵抗力。满眼疑惑的看着郭霄汉含情柔光的眼眸在月下微弱的光辉下看来是那么柔和就像本来的那个温柔男人一样。  
“我要你，我要你只留在我身边。”他要给这只小猫一个只属于他们两人的家。  
“只留在你身边？”  
亲吻着少年人的唇角“你只留在我身边，我也只陪在你身边。”他们是由基因选定的爱人。

最后的衣衫被轻柔褪去，安心的温暖气息让孙九芳彻底沉浸在了他的怀抱，男人略带薄茧的手指略过他肌肤时无法抑制的酥麻蔓延了全身。他本能的伸手搂上郭霄汉的肩膀拉近二人的距离。  
“老汉……”孙九芳贪恋着这个男人，贪恋着只有他给予自己的温柔。  
如同对待最珍稀的宝物一般，郭霄汉附身吻着少年人的眉眼、脸庞、脖颈、锁骨直到那诱人的红樱“芳芳，放松。”舔允着这一点甜腻，另一只手已悄无声息得抚上了孙九芳的下体。  
“嗯……”孙九芳因他的舔弄而微微颤抖的身体和不自觉溢出的沉吟都令郭霄汉非常满意。  
就如同那初雪之夜一般，郭霄汉熟悉得抚慰着少年人已经抬头的勃起。直至孙九芳的嘤咛染上了几分哭腔，自己的手上沾满了怀中人的热液。  
朦胧的月光下，孙九芳白皙消瘦的身体在自己眼前一览无余。  
被自己吸允得泛起红晕的乳晕还残留着晶莹，额头细密的汗水湿润了少年的碎发，羞怯侧过的脸庞露出了精致的下颚线。纵然眼底早已被氤氲迷蒙，无力的手指却仍旧不忘抓着他的手腕不肯松开，被他分开的一双瘦腿怯懦得紧靠着自己的腰身。他的小猫咪原来是这么可爱。  
将手上的湿滑涂抹在自己早已挺立的昂扬上，他忽然起了执念“芳芳，告诉我你想要什么？”拉着小猫的手附在了自己灼热的挺立上。  
被情欲烧的迷迷糊糊的孙九芳先是被那骇人的大家伙吓得瑟缩了一下，随后身体又诚实得靠近了他，早已颤抖的穴口触碰到郭霄汉湿滑的顶端时身体不由得一抖一抖的，一双含春带欲的双眼仰望着这个将自己禁锢在身下的男人“……老汉……”不知如何是好的低声唤着他。  
心脏不由得一紧俯身挺进了一点前端，郭霄汉怎么也没想到孙九芳真是只磨人的妖精，本只是想在穴口试探一下热情的小穴竟已经湿润的迫不及待吞入了。好在郭霄汉及时稳住心神他不能轻易让这小猫咪蒙混过去。  
略带薄茧的手指揩去孙九芳眼角的生理泪水“芳芳，看着我。你还记得我是谁对吗？告诉我。”他要得到一直完完整整的小猫，不是发情期时的疯狂也不是求偶时的迷离，郭霄汉柔声等待着怀中人的回答。  
就如同那个寒冷冬夜里将受伤的自己搂在怀里时一样的温暖气息，孙九芳抬头与郭霄汉四目相视原本失神的眼底逐渐变得清明“老汉……郭霄汉……我只要你……”双手环上他的脖颈，孙九芳终于说出了那句他一直不敢说出的话。  
没有犹豫、没有迟疑郭霄汉也同时完全进入了孙九芳的身体。被突然贯穿的疼痛让孙九芳不由得叫出了声，但郭霄汉温柔的吻又将他的全部委屈和疼痛都尽数融化在无限的柔情中。  
紧致的穴道被猛然充满的感觉太过刺激，几乎让孙九芳彻底失神，好在郭霄汉进入后就没有再动。亲吻着孙九芳的眼角、额头、下颌线静静等待着身下人颤抖的身体渐渐平复。  
起初的疼痛之后“老汉……还要……”孙九芳逐渐感受到身体被填满的快感渗透四肢百骸，饥渴的穴道也已开始主动得吸允着体内的灼热。  
宠溺的亲吻着小猫的额头“痛了要告诉我。”被湿热穴道紧紧包裹的感觉令郭霄汉觉得他的忍耐可能也要到极限了。  
主动舔吻着郭霄汉的下颚和脖颈孙九芳撒娇得小声说道“那你亲亲我，亲亲我就不疼了。”  
如同小猫撒娇一般的嘤咛彻底让郭霄汉的理智飞到了九霄云外，揽着孙九芳的腿环上自己的腰开始了猛烈的抽送。  
“啊……老汉……哈……慢……慢一点……”忍不住抓挠着郭霄汉的背，孙九芳的声音都被撞得支离破碎。  
“慢一点怎么让你舒服？”一次次顶弄稍微放缓的同时郭霄汉开始在紧致的穴道中磨着寻找着什么。  
才松了口气的小人儿忽然意识到郭霄汉的动作想要挣扎却被他压制在怀中“老汉……你……别……啊……”在自己体内的灼热肆意作乱的感觉让孙九芳更加慌乱得推拒着压在自己身上的人，可早已没了力气的粉拳打在郭霄汉身上就如同欲拒还迎的求欢一般。  
“嗯……”忽然一声娇喘溢出孙九芳红润的唇齿。  
眉梢微挑“是这里吗？芳芳。”郭霄汉知道他找对了地方，身下的小猫身体的颤抖就是最好的答案。  
摇摇头“别，老汉……别……”孙九芳满眼哀求的看着郭霄汉。  
郭霄汉终是那个对他会温柔入骨的人最终还是放缓了速度，轻柔摩挲亲吻着孙九芳颤抖的额头“乖，之前不是还哭着要更多吗，怎么怕了呢……”  
拼命往郭霄汉的怀中依偎“不一样……不要……这样……”一边撒娇得埋怨着他一边双腿自然的环上他的腰。  
微眯双眼他明白他的小猫是想要什么，抚摸着他后脑的柔软卷发“呐，芳芳。想要我怎么样？”一手环上他挺起贴近自己的细腰。  
“我想要……要……”听到郭霄汉在他耳畔的低语，孙九芳的耳根子都已经红透了，不服气的声音越说越小。  
温柔笑着郭霄汉觉得自己可能真是捡到了宝贝，轻缓的退出他的身体将孙九芳翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上。因为弹琴而修剪光滑的指甲盖略过小猫圆润的屁股轻覆上了孙九芳的腰窝，少年人精瘦的腰肢有着猫一样的绝佳柔韧度，二人初试云雨时孙九芳正是兽化回复人形的过渡期，这个阶段正是各方面指数不稳定的时候，一面是兽性的发情求偶期的本能一面是人类身体的不完整变化，很可能他自己都不记得那天究竟哭着求自己做了多少次，但身体却会记得那时舒服的感觉。  
就像野兽一样的体位显然是最能让他安心，郭霄汉自然也是喜欢这样的小野猫的。  
如同猫咪伸懒腰一样伏趴在床上的孙九芳已经软烂湿润的小穴正一张一翕渴求的样子和他弓起的脊背软下的腰线都是这么诱人，扶着他的腿根缓慢再次进入这只小猫的身体，炙热的穴道才被入侵就热情的包裹着硕大的肉棒，直到进入到最深处两人都忍不住发出了满足的沉吟。  
俯身贴靠在孙九芳满是红晕的脊背“芳芳，这样喜欢吗？”在他耳畔挑衅般的问着的同时身下已经开始了深深浅浅的抽送。  
倒抽了一口气双手努力撑着自己无力的身体承受着郭霄汉越发用力的顶弄“老汉……哈……还要……”孙九芳的娇喘越发诱人。  
吻去孙九芳脊背上的汗珠，伸手抚上孙九芳身下挺立着的灼热“我的芳芳好可爱，上面下面都这么爱哭。”故意附在他耳畔调戏着。  
孙九芳回头才要反驳就被郭霄汉含住了嘴唇，乖乖交出舌头，就这么一边被吻着，一边被抚慰着前端一边被深深贯穿着。唇齿就纠缠间甜蜜的呻吟声绵软娇媚“哈……老汉……要不行了……”  
另一只手探上孙九芳胸前挺立的小小果实“别着急，就这样射。”咬着他的耳垂郭霄汉不许他碰自己。  
被完全控制住的孙九芳摇着头“不……不行……”声音里渐渐染上了几分哭腔。  
“可以的，这里舒服吗？”朝着他的敏感点郭霄汉大力得顶撞着，直到孙九芳全身颤抖着达到高潮。  
将完全射过脱力的孙九芳翻转过来，近乎痴迷得欣赏着少年瘫软在柔软白色床单上，白皙瘦削的身体上不满了性爱后的绯红与点点痕迹，刚才被迫大张的双腿间满是湿润泥泞，侧着脸喘息着带动着锁骨和胸口有节奏的起伏着，长长的睫毛上还卷着些许泪痕。俯下身亲吻着他可爱小猫咪的侧脸，郭霄汉最终还是忍住了再次进入这诱人小家伙的冲动，用手打了出来。白浊的液体沾染在了少年人的腹部，胸口的样子原来也是如此性感。  
孙九芳抬手划过自己小腹上的黏浊，终于满足了一般伸开双手环上了他的爱人，二人接了一个甜蜜入髓的吻。

之后郭霄汉顺利转入总部管理局新组建的公共关系部任职，开始进入了德云社的核心业务层，而孙九芳也通过了全部测试正式成为了德云行动处No.07的队员。  
孙九芳时常会偷偷遛进郭霄汉的办公室，而忘记了走廊隐蔽处的有安装摄像头的这件事，就如同偷鱼的小猫一样。看着孟鹤堂关闭电脑上的监视频道，李九春不由得笑着摇了摇头将手里的药剂瓶和资料文件夹都放在了办公桌上。  
“孟处长一手好棋一箭三雕。这次算我输了。”  
“李医生客气了，我们这是扯平了。之后的工作还要仰仗李医生多费心呢。”NO.07的处长孟鹤堂绰号玉面修罗，虽然是生在佣兵世家却生得白皙俊俏，心思沉稳。  
“孟处长您这是客气了。遗忘型药剂的使用事情您这是早已料定不好用了？”说起来李九春倒是很想知道他是从什么时候开始被这位看起来温温软软好脾气的处长算计了的。  
起身将桌上的资料拿起“这也算是一个巧合，能遇到命定之人这种事，任谁怕也是不肯放手的。我不过是做了一份人情罢了。”随手扔进了碎纸机中。  
借着替李九春做新药物试验的名义，顺了新部下孙九芳再回爱人身边的心思，还不经意间助管理局栾局长得了郭霄汉这一干将顺利组建了公共关系部。今后不但是给自己在管理局赢了一大份筹码，还同时卖了他医疗部一个大人情。  
好一个心情奇巧的玉面修罗。  
李九春心里不由得佩服道。


End file.
